For All of This
by xonlyx3xashesx
Summary: After the final battle Harry is taken away and missing for two years. Then he is recovered and has to return to the life he knew, the friends he left behind, and the girl who let go of him long ago. HBP SPOILERS! HG RH
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_He was finally facing Voldemort for what he hoped to be the last and final time.  
_

_And this time – he didn't care if he went down with him.  
_

All Harry wanted to do was relieve his world of the man who wished to bring its downfall and kill all he cared about.

_It was worth it to ensure a future - for every one, even if he wasn't in it. Besides and he would see his parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore again. Among the battle raging on the Hogwart's ground Harry and Voldemort stood in the middle of all the commotion their eyes glued to one another's with pure loathsome.  
_

_Harry was the only thing that stood in Voldemort's way of a world he would fill with evil and Voldemort was the only thing that stood in the way of Harry having a life without fear for himself and his friends._

Harry took the opportunity when Voldemort's glance wavered and Harry bellowed "AVADA KEDAVERA!" to the black night sky, his wand pointed at a his startled enemy.  
Everything seemed to slow around him and the silence presses his ears as the spell flew through the cold air, making contact with its black-cloaked target.

Regulus Black, whom Harry found to be the mysterious R.A.B. in the locket and went into hiding after leaving that very note he found with Dumbledore, decided that because Harry and Voldemort shared a wand core and they could not be used properly on each other that something else would have to do. He had to use Dumbledore's wand.  


_Harry spent what should have been his seventh and last year at Hogwart's traveling around with Regulus locating and destroying the missing Horcruxes and going through hard and brutal training for this very day.  
_

_A bright, white, light pierced the ebony sky so quickly that Harry stepped back, releasing the wand in shock, and fell harshly to the soft ground, eyes shielded.  
_

_He cried out as Voldemort's screaming cut through his own ears painfully and Harry wrenched open his eyes just in time to see him replaced with ashes that got swept away by a sudden wind.  
_

_Then the light was suddenly gone and Harry dimly saw people's faces around him through the fog now gathering in his mind.  
_

_Ginny's, Ron's, and Hermione's startled faces were looking at him. Their breath's caught in their chest, eyes wide and unbelieving. He's gone...Is he dead? He's gone... It kept running through Harry's head over and over again.  
_

_Then he felt a sharp thump on his head and he was dazedly aware of someone lifting him up harshly, of people screaming around him.  
And then it all faded to black._

Harry awoke in a cold sweat to the dark and dreary stony walls and cold floor of his cell.

After the last battle, after he defeated Voldemort, a panicked and scared Lucius Malfoy knocked Harry out and apparated with him as quickly as he could to the Death Eater's secret head quarters in a secluded forest of the coast of the America's some where.

Lucius was unsure what to do with Harry, as where all the Death Eater's when he awoke a day later to find himself a million miles from home and extremely scared and confused.

And they even contemplated killing him, but they didn't and Harry never knew why. He supposed they were afraid of him.

Sometimes Harry just waited on his cell floor, willing himself to die.  
He had been in this hell hole for two years now, and it was much to long for someone to be away from those he loved...much too long.

His days now mostly consisted of sitting, sleeping, thinking, or drawing on the harsh walls with the tiny rocks he found now and then, and eating what little Draco gave him.

Draco had paid his debt to Voldemort and became a loyal Death Eater even though he failed his master with bringing the death of Dumbledore; and even though Harry only had the tiny bars that were placed in the top of the thick wooden door, he could tell by the cruel, sharp, teasing voice that is was Draco handing him his pathetic meals.

Harry almost amounted to nothing anymore. He was skin and bones from lack of food and exercise.

His once sparkling green eyes dulled with all he had been through.  
Having the Voldemort – Free world he always wanted and then it being torn away from him with a simple blow to the head.

The only thing that pulled him through his days was the hopes of seeing his best friends again.

To go back to the Burrow and have the feeling of home and self – worth spread through him, but in reality all he had was a smelly straw bed and a cold floor. In his dreams he would travel to the Burrow and find Hermione and Ron the same as he left them and Fred and George's business thriving in Hogsmead.

And Ginny.  
Oh God, Ginny.

Harry and her had gotten together his sixth year and even though she was all he ever wanted, he had to let her go.

After Dumbledore's death he knew he had to go and leave her behind no matter what. When he visited the Burrow before he left to find out whom R.A.B was, he had to endure being in the room with her and not being able to touch her hair or kiss her and it was torture for him.

When he left she had run out behind him screaming his name in the twilight and when he turned he saw her tear-streaked face that begged him not to leave, but she just pulled him into a tight hug, grasping his robes as if her world was slipping away, then kissed him hard and long on the mouth.

And then whispered her good byes.

The last time he saw her was when he returned to Hogwart's to stop Voldemort from taking over the school in the wake of Dumbledore's death. He wrote her often, but it was never the same and he could not tell her anything for fear that the owl would be intercepted.

But as he strolled confidently over the lawn to meet his fate, she looked as if someone clubbed her over the head, jaw open and eyes blinking wildly.

Harry didn't realize how long he was physically gone from her life, but as he lay on the grass after Voldemort was reduced to ashes he saw her face and knew it was going to be so different from now on – they could be together.

But now, as he looked out at the small twinkle of stars that met his eyes from the tiny cell window, he realized with a heavy heart that he possibly might never see her beautiful smile or touch her flaming red hair again.

And for the first time in many nights his tears, not physical exhaustion brought him sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for every one who reviewed this story and gave such a positive response! This is my first fanfiction on this site and you don't know how much it means to me : ) thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Sorry I forgot about this before! I don't own anything J.K.R. does!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke dully to someone shining a bright light onto him.

"There's no way in bloody hell!" said an oddly familiar voice, but Harry was to groggy with sleep and he had received no food the previous day that his brain seemed unable to think properly.

"Hurry! Let's pick him up! He doesn't look very good..." said another person anxiously out of the dark and Harry was dimly aware of someone lifting him up onto something that felt like a cool sheet hung in mid – air.

Even though Harry's mind was telling him to question these intruders his body couldn't react and he felt strangely at ease.

"Well, Chelsea, if you were locked up in a dungeon by a bunch of wigged out Death Eater's for two years I doubt you'd look any better... Me... I'm just glad and - I admit it – surprised he's alive...just wait -" said one person shakily.

Harry could only here a mere echo of his voice, but it was so familiar... So oddly familiar.

"Right Ron..." said someone to his left. "Oh no, we better hurry him to St. Mungo's! I think he's starting to drift!"

And they were right all Harry could see now was a swirl of mixed colors dancing around him like falling leaves and then the whirling stopped and he saw no more.

"Mmm..." Harry mumbled faintly opening his eyes to the soft white light filtering into the room.

He now was fully awake and he felt better - A lot better and he was sitting in what appeared to be a hospital bed.

The walls were a light blue and he had a window with a table by it, on top sat a bunch of flowers.

He felt the night stand for his glasses and found they were there by a half – full glass of water.

_Am I in St. Mungo's?_ Harry wondered after putting on his glasses. _Who- what happened?_

He was very confused and startled as if he was in a weird dream-like world.

Then the door opened and what appeared to be a female Healer with a clean, white uniform came in, a pleasant smile on her face and her blond hair up in a tight bun.

"Ah! Mr. Potter, I see you're up!" she announced happily. "Gave the Aurors quite a scare passing out like that but no worries, you're fine!"

_Aurors?  
_

There was a faint and somehow nervous knock on the door and the witch hurried over and answered it.

Harry could hear a bit of what they were saying...

"Oh no, he's just woke up Mr. Weasley, I'm not sure if he's up to any visitors right now." the Healer said.

_Mr. Weasley! Ron!  
_

"Ron!" Harry shouted with panic piercing his voice. He's been kept from his friends for two years and he was not waiting any longer cause someone thought he 'wasn't up to it'.

The witch looked worriedly back at Harry and let in the last Weasley boy with a grim expression.

Harry looked Ron over.

He had gotten very tall, but he still had his mane of red hair, though it was tastefully shaggy now.

His expression was anxious and excited all at once and he wore the same stupid, lopsided grin he always had as he moved closer to Harry.

But something was different he had a certain confidence that wasn't there before.

Harry wasn't sure what to say. It all felt so surreal, but he knew he wasn't dreaming, no, he couldn't be.

It was just to good to be true.

"Harry." Ron whispered happily giving him a reassuring grin.

"Ron, you don't know how great it is to see you again!" Harry spoke with a bit of a shaky voice, it had been so long since he last spoke; With the Death Eaters it had always been silence or beatings.

Ron's grin faded and he bowed his head deep in thought, placing his face in his hands.

"Wha - what's wrong?" Harry asked in alarm.

Ron looked up and Harry saw tears shining on his face.

"It's just – everyone thought you were dead Harry, until last night," Ron replied with a grimace. "You simply showed up at Hogwart's, defeated Voldemort, and the Lucius came and dissaperated with you."

"But I was fine, I was okay." Harry explained hastily to him.

"Yes, but no one could be sure, all the Aurors said that there was no way they'd let you live, but I wouldn't accept it," Ron said staring him hard in the face. "Then after a year passed I lost hope _we_ lost hope."

"I lost hope in ever seeing you and everyone again to." Harry admitted, swallowing a hard lump in his throat.

Ron looked sympathetically at him. "Then I saw you lying in that room, it was the most terrible, but amazing thing I've ever seen in my life -" he said.

"Wait! You were one of the Aurors who rescued me?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Yes, after you disappeared I vowed myself I'd do anything I could to find anything about you." Ron whispered unable to meet Harry's gaze.

Harry looked down to, amazed. Ron never gave up on him even when he lost hope.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said reaching over and patting his best friend on the back.

Ron looked up and smiled warmly.

"Great to have you back Harry." He said getting up and hugging Harry like a brother.

"Where's every one else?" Harry asked, butterflies in his stomach he was so nervous and excited to see every one else, including Ginny.

"Hermione should be stopping by as soon as lunch gets over at school and the rest of the family should be around in another half hour." Ron said looking anxious.

"Where's Hermione working?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hogwarts, Muggle studies." Ron beamed and Harry let out a chuckle.

"So are you two ya know?" Harry asked trying to imply his question.

Ron smiled.

"Yeah, we are. We share an apartment not to far from here." He answered smiling widely.

"Always knew you would." Harry admitted, smiling at his best mate.

"Yeah," said Ron. "She's amazing."

Harry smiled, but a question was burning inside his heart.

Ginny. How's Ginny? What's she doing? Is she okay? Has she forgotten about me?

He swallowed hard.

"How's Ginny?" Harry asked nervously.

Ron paled slightly and gave Harry a slight frown that sank Harry's heart enormously.

"Harry, I don't know if I'm the person to tell you," Ron explained. "I think you should talk to Ginny first."

Harry frowned and had to fight back tears of disappointment.

"But she's fine?" he asked with an air of worry.

"Yes, she's fine." Ron assured him.

Just then the door opened and the Mr. And Mrs. Weasley stepped into the room.

**Next **We find out what Fred and George have been up to, we see Hermione's new and improved look, and we find out what Ginny's been doing.


End file.
